


There's More To Come

by InkSplodge



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Just sayin’, Kingsman: The Golden Circle - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Statesman Family, Suits, WHISKEY WAS A GOOD GUY WHO MADE BAD DECISIONS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: It was a celebration, and regrettably a remembrance.As both Kingsman and Statesmen depart ways, something things go back to normal whilst other things simply don't. They'll mourn, and they'll celebrate, and Champ will make sure he keeps all things that are dear to him as close as possible.Or, after the events of Kingsman: Golden Circle, Champ and Tequila rekindle their relationship after the real possibility of Tequila's death, and that possibility nearly crushing Champ.





	There's More To Come

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly thought about this pairing when watching the film, and then over at dressing-room3.livejournal.com/2377.html?thread=885833#t885833 someone asked for the pairing and then this happened. And tbh I want to write more between the two - I want to write all the Kingsman fics.
> 
> Title and chapter title is from _Shooting Stars_ by Bag Raiders, because I may have wrote this to that song.  
>  (I did - why are meme songs actually good, like ??)
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be more Ginger & Tequila relationship - after will be Mature rated Champ/Tequila.

It was a celebration, and regrettably a remembrance.

With the new set of agents from Statesman sitting around the table, and the two old agents of Kingsman standing by, they all raised their glasses of scotch.

Together they mourned for the old Kingsman, for Merlin, and for Jack. Not Agent Whiskey, the Jack who was a good guy but ultimately made a bad choice.

They also celebrated saving the world, the two divisions becoming brothers, and the new Agent Whiskey.

However, once they all took a drink, the room fell silent. All the recent changes settled with them all as well as the emotions they expected after the ordeal. But for now, it would be contained in one drink.

Once Harry and Eggsy finished their drink, they both thanked the agents before leaving the room to plan their trip back to England. Although now brothers, it was best for the two to split; Kingsman to sort their plan of action, leaving Statesman to celebrate their new agent.

Around the table, they conversed about ideas for how to help Kingsman. Other conversation lead to whether Ginger would now take the roll in the New York offices. However, Champ decided it was a conversation best left to a later date.

As all glasses became empty, the other agents began to disappear around the table, removing their eyeglasses and going back to their business for the day.

Conversations continued until the only ones left around the table were the ones physically there; Champ, Tequila, and Ginger Ale – the new Agent Whiskey. Both Champ and Tequila removed their glasses, no longer needed to see the other’s around the table, but Ginger Ale’s glasses stayed on. She pushed them up with an index finger before smiling to Tequila, who returned the smile.

Standing up leisurely, Champ went over to the drinks on top of the cabinet. He took a moment to browse the selection, before picking up some whiskey, checking the label.

The other two agents watched him as Champ retook his seat at the head of the table. With a look up to Ginger Ale, a wide smile was on his face.

“Looks like we need to be finding a new Ginger, Agent Whiskey.”

Ginger smiled, nodding her head. It was clear to see she was just about containing her own excitement. “Definitely, Champ.” With the glass cradled in her hand, she downed the last few drops, before getting up from the chair.

The two males watched her walk to the doors, until Champ nodded a goodbye and began pouring himself his new drink. Turning in his seat, Tequila watched her walk, until she was closing the door with another smile to him.

For a moment, Tequila’s eyes stayed at the door, a small smile on his face. He had always known Ginger would make a great agent.

“I thought I had told you to put a suit on.”

Champ’s voice was loud behind Tequila. Every occasion Champ always tried to get him into a suit - and every time Tequila would go against his word. It was a habit by now.

Turning to face the other, Tequila shrugged slightly, trying to find words. “Champagne.”

Champ was moving now, taking the bottle of whiskey back to the cabinet as he set it back in its place. “You’ll call me Champ if you know what’s good for you.”

With a slight eye roll, Tequila moved in the chair to face forward. His hands fell to his own thighs. “Champ.”

By this point Tequila had nothing else to add. It was a conversation they had a few times - he’d never liked wearing suits, and Champ knew that. There was one occasion he was nearly in a suit. By that it was the shirt buttoned up to the top along with a tie. Tequila had basically stomped out the room whilst ripping the tie off, although with some struggle.  

Eyes concentrating on the other, Tequila watched Champ walk back. However, he didn’t take his seat, and instead sat on the edge of the desk to the right of Tequila, their legs knocking against each other lightly. His voice was a little lower.

“Tequila.”

Tequila looked away, over to where Ginger was sitting before. Fingers came to his chin, moving his head back. With a gentle movement, Champ’s fingers drew Tequila’s head up until they were looking to each other. The other could hear the affectionate tone in Champ’s voice.

“You promised me.”

Eyes flashed away in embarrassment, clearly remembering the moment when he had done so, before looking back up to Champ. The other’s expression was soft. Eyes warm, gazing at him.

Then Champ smiled. His other hand came to remove Tequila’s hat, rotating it until Champ placed it on his own head. Eyes followed the action, before holding Champ’s gaze.

“I was waiting to see what you’d look like.”

Once more Tequila looked away, feeling heat reaching his face. There was a small chuckle, then Champ landed a kiss on his forehead. Bowing his head for a moment, Tequila’s eyes closed, feeling the other against him. Champ’s hand fell away.

Standing back up, Champ moved around the table until he reached the window, staring out to the horizon. Tequila watched the other’s movement as he gaze also looked out at the midday sun, the light casting a shadow over Champ. Eyes then moved to the hat, making a note at how Champ suited it, wondered if Champ would suit any of his other clothes. He found his eyes curving over the other’s figure, wondering how long it had been since they had been alone together.

“Go help Agent Whiskey settle into the new quarters.”

The other’s voice was back to his usual tone – but when Champ turned back around, there was a smile, a twinkle in his eye. A smirk spread over Tequila’s face, knowing what the next sentence would be.

“We can continue our conversation tonight.”


End file.
